


Brought Up In War

by theodorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodorable/pseuds/theodorable
Summary: sweet, sweet stucky love.





	Brought Up In War

*During The First Avenger*

Steve was tired. The pressure of war and being everyone's hope of survival wasn't something he could take lightly. He was mentally born to lead, if not physically, but it didn't mean leading the Howling Commandos didn't leave him drained nearly every night.

Without Bucky's help, he wouldn't have even made it into his tent, he was so close to collapsing. Bucky lied him across the floor of their shared space, laughing as he stretched out his back.

"You're a hell of a lot heavier than you used to be, Rogers," he said, popping his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I eat my greens," he shot back.

Dirt smeared Bucky's skin, the bruises and cuts from Hydra's experiments still evident, but the big smile planted on his face shined through the muck and grime. In the hell of war, he was one of the only things keeping Steve going.

Steve lied down, not bothering to remove his uniform. Bucky undid his belt and sat on the edge of his cot, undoing the laces of his boots.

"Hey, Steve?" Bucky called out.

"Mmm," Steve hummed in reply, indicating he was still awake.

"You ever think of life outside of all this? You know, going back home after the war. Settling down, having kids."

Steve lifted his head and raised a brow. "Is the war making you soft, Buck?"

"Bite me Steve."

Steve laughed. "If I'm going to be honest, I never thought of living long enough to see the end of the war."

"Damn it, Steve. You don't think about a life after the war with that beauty Agent Carter?" Bucky turned his head and smiled. "She's quite a woman."

Steve shrugged and swung his legs over the cot as he sat up again. "She is, but I don't think she's the one for me."

"Then who is?"

He looked over and saw Bucky slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his tie tossed to the side. His hair was slicked back, but a piece had fallen into his face. Bucky looked up, eyes twinkling with a mischief that he had grown to love.

"I think I have an idea."

Bucky walked up to Steve, grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him feverishly. Steve kissed back, fumbling to undo his belt and unzip the back of his suit. He managed to get the zipper and buckled undone, and Bucky helped him pull it down to his waist.

After months stuck in a small tent together, feelings were confessed and soon they created a routine that became like clockwork. No one ever bothered them in the middle of the night, and their tent was set apart from the others, so no one ever heard.

Even if Steve would show up with an occasional love bite on his neck from when Bucky got carried away, or the one time Bucky walked with a limp for three days after a particular rough night, no one ever batted an eye. Don't ask, don't tell- especially if it concerns Captain America.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hips to pull him closer and moved to kiss his neck, hearing his breath pick up to a steady pace. They were still both half-clothed, but Steve ran his hands over every inch of Bucky's skin that was exposed. He traced Bucky's shoulders, his back, up to the dip where his pants hung loosely around his hips.

Steve, still kissing Bucky, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, palming Bucky through his underwear. Bucky threw his head back and let out a silent moan in response, rocking into the motion.

"Oh, God, Steve," he breathed, holding onto Steve's shoulders for dear life. "Don't do too much of that or I'll be gone before you get your pants off."

Steve chuckled, kissing Bucky and undoing the rest of his suit's various buckles and zippers. When the suit and boots were tossed aside and instantly forgotten, Bucky pushed Steve down into the cot, crawling on top of him so he was straddling him.

He put both hands on Steve's chest and leaned down to kiss him, their lips barely touching when Bucky began grinding. Steve gasped into the kiss.

"Buck, do you wanna-"

"No. This is- this is just fine."

They were both too tired for anything extreme, but they were yearning to be touched, and they were going to deliver.

Steve grabbed Bucky's waist, leaning in and deepening their kiss. He thrust his hips back up to meet Bucky's, feeling their erections rub together through the rough fabric of their underwear.

They picked up the pace until both of them were breathless, moaning messes and clutching each other for dear life. Bucky put his hand into his underwear, letting out a drawn out moan as he touched himself. Steve watched him, feeling himself close to release.

He dug his nails into Bucky's hip. In return, Bucky hissed and ground down so deep into him that Steve's body shuddered, groaning loudly as he came. Steve kissed and but gently into Bucky's shoulder as he came, his back arching and his legs shaking underneath him.

They stayed like that for a moment- Steve's hands around Bucky's waist, Bucky leaning against Steve's frame for support after spending what remained of his energy. They leaned their foreheads together, sharing heavy breaths.

Bucky pulled away first, changing his underwear for clean ones and tossing Steve a pair. Steve pulled them on and flopped back into the cot, motioning for Bucky to join him on the cot. 

"I think I've got it bad for you," he whispered as Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and put his face in the crook of his neck, eyes fluttering closed as sleep consumed the two.


End file.
